It started with Truth or Dare
by Seddie4ever1
Summary: Toph and Sokka want to play Truth or Dare but things get a little out of hand. What happens when Toph dares Aang and Katara to sleep together that night? Kataang, Tokka, and Maiko. One-shot. Warning: Lemon


**Hey guys! Sorry about my story Book 4: Air I still have writer's block for it but I decided to write this! Yes you little dirty minds (yeah I got one to) there is lemon but have no fear it is WAY better than the one from my other story. So Read and Review.**

It started as Truth or Dare…

It was nearing sundown and they gaang had already finished eating dinner.

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" Sokka asked lazily.

"I don't know." They all said.

"Hey I know let's play truth or dare!" Toph yelled jumping up from picking her toes.

"Hey that's a great idea!" Sokka agreed.

"Ugh, do we have to." Zuko groaned.

"Oh come on Zuko it won't be that bad. Anyways what else would we do?" Katara asked.

"Um make out with Mai." Zuko replied.

"Ok… I did NOT need to hear that." Sokka pretended to gag.

"Oh wow Sokka you are worse of a hypocrite than I thought. I mean really you make out with Toph every day, you get annoyed at Aang and Katara everyday, and now you are going at me and Mai." Zuko complained.

"Well are we going to play truth or dare or what?" Toph asked after glaring at Zuko for the "making out with Toph" comment.

"Yes we are now let's go." Sokka said as he walked up the stairs and everyone followed.

"Alright who's going first?" Sokka asked when they had all sat in a circle in his room.

"You." Zuko said plainly.

"Um let's see… I dare Zuko to stick his head out the window and yell 'I'm a gummy bear a sexy gummy bear.'" Sokka said.

"Ugh ok." Zuko groaned and stuck his head out the window. "IM A GUMMY BEAR, A SEXY GUMMY BEAR!"

Everyone broke into laughter as Zuko sat back down in the circle obviously annoyed.

"Alright my turn, I dare Toph to bitch slap Sokka." Zuko said.

"WHAT? I'm gonna get you back later Zuko." She snarled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SOKKA!" She yelled as she smacked him as hard as she could on his cheek.

"OW!" Sokka yelled in pain and everyone burst out laughing.

Then Toph kissed his cheek and asked, "Better?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Ok my turn. Twinkletoes you have to push Sugar Queen on the ground and make out with her for… 5 minutes." Toph said.

"Yes I get the good dare." Aang said.

"WHAT! Really Toph I don't want to see Aang making out with my sister its bad enough I know about it!" Sokka whined.  
"Cool it Sokka I love you so don't worry about them." Toph said.

"Ok." He replied.

When they looked back over Aang was already on top of Katara and they were kissing extremely passionately. Sokka's jaw hung down and his eyes widened and turned away disgusted. After 5 minutes had gone by they were still kissing.

"Alright Twinkletoes you can stop now." Toph said.

"But what if I don't want to." He replied.

"Ugh just get up." Toph demanded.

"Fine." The couple said in unison sitting up and rejoining the circle.

"Alright Twinkletoes your turn." Toph said.

"Ok… Mai I dare you to take Zuko's shirt and hide it." Aang said giving Zuko an evil look and Zuko returned it.

"Ok." Mai replied and took Zuko's shirt.

She ran out of the room and Zuko glared at Aang as everyone was laughing at Zuko. They could all see his scar from being hit by Azula and absolutely hated it. When Mai walked back into the room they continued their game.

"Um I dare Katara to steal Aang's pants and hide them." Mai said. "You're welcome Zuko."

"Thank you." Zuko replied smirking at Aang.

Aang was blushing and glaring at Zuko at the same time. They all burst out laughing as Katara left the room with Aang's pants.

"Oooooh she got you good Twinkletoes." Toph said while laughing as hard as she could.

Katara came back into the room and took her place next to Aang.

"Alright I dare Sokka to take off his shirt and pants and have Toph sit in his lap." Katara said.

"WHAT! Katara you are my sister why would you think of that?" Sokka asked.

"Its truth or dare anything can happen." She replied smugly.

"Come on Sokka don't be a wimp." Toph said.

"Ok…" Sokka groaned.

He took his shirt off and hesitantly took his pants off and Toph sat in his lap as everyone laughed.

"Alright guys we haven't gotten the girls that good yet we need to do something." Sokka said.

"Oh really Sokka and what do you mean by that?" Katara asked.

"Well you just asked for it Katara. I dare you to take off your robe and Aang's shirt and sit in his lap." Sokka said.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Hey I may hate them being together but I had to get her good." Sokka said.

"Well I never said I didn't like it." Katara said as she stripped down to her bindings, took Aang's shirt off, and sat in his lap.

"Alright now I dare Zuko to spank Mai." Katara said.  
"Ugh ok…" Zuko groaned as they all laughed.

"Well you don't want to touch me!" Mai asked hurt.

"No no no I didn't mean it like that…" Zuko said frantically.

"Zuko just do it." Mai replied.

Then he hit her butt lightly.

"Oh come on Zuko actually spank her." Toph said still laughing.

Then he smacked her but really hard and she yelped in pain and the whole room burst out laughing except for the couple that had to do the dare. Mai curled up on Zuko whimpering from the pain.

"Ok guys now this one will be good." Zuko smirked. "Sokka, I dare you to feel Toph's…" He was cut off.

"NO I AM NOT FEELING TOPH'S BOOBS… IN FRONT OF YOU GUYS!" Sokka yelled.

"It's a dare you gotta do it. Anyways she can keep her clothes on." Zuko smirked again.

"Ugh Sokka I don't know why I date you, you are too afraid to do anything." Toph groaned.

"Fine then watch this." Sokka said, but he said it in the "I want to prove my point" tone and they all watched and knew this would be an episode.

He then ripped Toph's dress off and started rubbing her boobs that were only covered by her bindings. The room burst into laughter at Sokka's aggressive actions and Toph tried not to moan, but she did and the laughing increased. He then finished and placed her back in his lap hugging her tightly.

"There I'm not a wimp." He said smugly.

"Ok Sokka you proved your point." Zuko said still laughing.

"Alrighty then, I dare Katara to give Aang a lap dance." Sokka said.

Once again all their jaws dropped and started laughing.

"Don't be a wimp Katara or you brother will have shown you up." Zuko said laughing.

"I'm fine with it." She said and turned around in Aang's lap.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and started moving around seductively. They room's laughter continued as she got more and more into it. When she had finally finished she turned back around in Aang's lap and the laughing eventually died down.

"Well that was interesting." Toph said.

"Well now I dare Zuko to go take a shower with Mai." Katara said.

They all started laughing as Zuko stood up and carried Mai into the bathroom and the water turned on. They laughed harder and Toph yelled in, "You guys better remember to take your clothes off!"

Then they saw the couple's clothes fly out of the bathroom as proof and they all died laughing.

"Nice one Katara." Aang and Sokka both said while laughing.

When the couple had finished they dried off and Sokka threw their clothes in for them and they got dressed.

When they came out Toph said, "Alright guys it's getting late and I have one last dare that's really good."

"Ok you can have the last one." Aang said.

"Good now I dare you and Katara to sleep together tonight." Toph said with a smirk.

The room burst into laughter when they saw Aang and Katara's expressions.

"Fine and we will continue this tomorrow." Aang said.

Everyone walked out of Sokka's room except for Toph.

"What I wasn't going to let those two have all the fun." Toph said.

Aang carried Katara to his room and he laid her down on the bed and he crawled on top of her. They engaged in a loving and passionate kiss and Aang's tongue invaded her mouth tasting her. Then she tried to fight back for dominance and won, starting to taste Aang. He massaged her back and sides and she let out a soft moan into his mouth. She ran one hand over his arrow and the other she used to hold his head close. Eventually Katara felt something hard rubbing her thigh and was quite surprised but liked it all the same. When they broke away catching their breath she looked down seeing the huge bulge in his boxers.

"Doesn't that hurt?" She asked.

"Well kinda." He replied.

"I think I can make it feel better." She said seductively.

"I bet you can." He replied.

She yanked off his boxers and stared at it. Then coming back to reality she started stroking it.

"Oh, Katara that does feel good." He moaned.

"Here let me make this easier." She said flipping his over so she was on top.

Then she resumed stroking him lovingly then wrapped her hand around it and put her mouth right next to it and licked the head of it.

"Oh, Katara…" He moaned.

She removed her hand and started licking it faster and faster until she stuck as much of it as she could in her mouth. Then she started moving her head up and down causing him to moan.

"Oh, Katara, Katara, I love you, Oh!" He moaned.

Eventually he came and she swallowed the liquid.

"Mm, Aang you taste good." Katara said.

"Well now it's my turn." He said flipping her over so he was on top.

He removed all of her bindings and threw them to the side and stared.

"Do you like them?" Katara asked nervously noticing he didn't reply.

"Like what?" He asked coming back to reality.

"My breasts." She said.

"Oh well _they _are perfect." He replied.

He started rubbing them and she let out a moan. He slowly got his head closer and closer while still rubbing them. Then leaving his hand on the left one he placed the right one in his mouth.

"Oh Aang, oh, that feels so right." She moaned.

He slowly started sucking and licking the nipple and she moaned loudly.

"Oh, oh, Aang, I, I love you, oh that feels so good!" She exclaimed.

He switched between the two making sure they both got equal attention. Then he stopped and she looked confused. He then stuck two fingers in her and she moaned loudly. He started moving them around until her found her sensitive spot and she gasped.

"Ah, Aang that's the spot keep going!" She moaned.

He started rubbing faster and faster causing her to moan until she came. He licked it up and looked up at her.

"You taste good to." He said.

She giggled slightly and said, "I'm ready Aang please do it."

He nodded and slowly went into her and ran into a wall.

"It's ok Aang it will hurt me for a second but then it will all be pleasure." She said.

"I can't I don't want to hurt you." He replied.

"Do it Aang." She commanded.

He then continued and thrust fully into her and she flinched in pain. He didn't move and waited for her to say something.

"Move Aang I'm fine now." She demanded.

He complied and slowly started moving in and out. He sped up and Katara grabbed his waist to make them go faster.

"Oh Aang, oh, faster, faster!" She moaned.

He kept going faster and kissed her and she yelled into his mouth as she came. He continued going since he hadn't cum yet.

"Oh, Katara, oh spirits Katara, ah!" He yelled as he came and lay on top of her.

"That was amazing." She whispered after a few minutes.

"Yeah it was." He replied.

The two cuddled together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Please read and review!**


End file.
